A. Study of the Pathology of Craniofacial Microsomia The purpose of this project is to characterize the 3D skeletal and soft tissue anatomy of patients with hemicranial facial microsomia. Data will be obtained from CT scans of about 50 unoperated patients who are at least 5 years of age. The CT data will be reconstructed to 3D forms by a CEMAX-1000 computer system which can selectively display tissues as well as measure distances and volumes. B. Study of Intracranial Volume Changes after Frontal Bone Advancement The purpose of this project is to quantify the changes in volume of intracranial capacity, brain, and the ventricular system, following frontal bone advancement. A preliminary study (in press) indicated a significant increase in intracranial and ventricular volume following frontal bone advancement. Pre- and post- operative CT scans, which are acquired as part of the normal routine for care of such patients, provide the necessary data. CT slices of 1.5 mm through the cranial vault will be analyzed by CEMAX-1000 computer system, which will summate the 3D slices from areas of interest and calculate volume. Approximately 30 patients between 6 and 12 months of age will be studied. CT scans will be performed within one week of surgery, and 2 to 4 weeks after surgery.